Only You
by haimay7
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have been seeing each other for months without anyone knowing. There is only one small problem, his dad married her mom. How will they continue on without getting caught? And what happens when they get the surprise of thier lives?
1. Being With You

While sitting in the backseat of Emmett Culllen's black Jeep, Emmett held Rosalie Hale in his arms. God he loved being with this girl. She was perfect for him. There were a few draw backs though. The biggest being that his father Dr. Carlisle Cullen just married her mother Esme Platt.

"Emmett, I thought we said that we weren't going to do this anymore......" sighed Rosalie while staring into Emmett's eyes.

"No, that's what you said" Emmett replied all the while pulling Rosalie into his arms. "I never agreed to that, nor do I plan too. I can't help the way I feel about you......and I don't want you to sit there and tell me that you don't feel anything for me."

_Damn him _thought Rosalie,_ he knows me so well. Even when I'm trying to deny this thing between us he just reels me back in with his soul piercing stare and his simple, yet sweet declarations of affections. There is no way I could stay away from him no matter how hard I try......and lord knows that I have tried._

"Emm you're right. I do have feelings for you, very strong feelings. I just.....I mean.......our parents are married. What will people think when they see us together? Hell Emm screw other people, what about your dad and my mom, and......" Right then Rosalie was cut off by Emmett's lips crashing into hers. Soon after they stopped trying to deny each other, Emmett learned Rose had a tendency to rant when she was worried and the only way Emmett knew to ease her mind was to kiss her until she forgot what she was talking about. Emmett then began to kiss along Rosalie's collar bone and Rosalie tried her best not to moan to loudly. He then pulled away to look into her violet blue eyes only to have to attack her mouth again because she tried to speak. When he felt that he wrecked her train of thought, at least for the moment, he then spoke.

"Rosalie, babe, who said anyone had to know now? Why do we have to tell anybody? And even if we did its none of their business what goes on between me and you. I mean Rosalie we have been together like this for months now and our parents still have not caught on. They are too wrapped up in each other and the younger ones to even pay attention to us half the time. We will be fine. So stop worrying and just enjoy this cause I know I am." While looking at Rose, Emmett knew that the wheels in her mind were turning and she was looking for an excuse or another argument so before she could even get another word out he placed his focus back on her lips and kissed her again. This time it wasn't as gentle or sweet as before. While he moved his lips against hers, he heard her whimper against his mouth asking for more which he gladly gave. Seeing how restless Rosalie was getting, Emmett gave up and let her control the pace of the kiss. Rosalie then slid across the back seat of the car and straddled him.

"Okay Emm." she said with her lips still on his. " You win......this time. Ill stop worrying and just enjoy being with you and you are right." "When am I not?" interjected Emmett which earned him a slap to the head. "As I was saying" she then continued "We don't have to tell anybody, that way it makes it even more special, and besides" grinned Rose all the while still attacking Emmett's lips and now moving her fingers to take off his shirt. "I like the feeling of sneaking around with you, it makes times like these so much better". Emmett reached to take off Rosalie's shirt and then proceeded to show her how much better things could really get.


	2. Thinking of You

Rose's POV

When I woke up the next morning the only person I could think about was Emmett. I could still feel his lips on mine and his hands all over my body. God he knew how to make me forget everything but him. Just when I was remembering how he used his mouth, my thoughts were interrupted by a knocking coming from my door, ugh.

"What?" I answered while I pulled my purple comforter over my head.

"Rosalie, are you awake? Mom says to come downstairs for breakfast." said my 15 year old sister Bella. She is a year and a half younger than me and in between she and I is my other sister Alice who was 16.

"Ughhhhhhhh, why can't she just let me sleep? I mean it's Saturday." I groan at Bella. By now Bella has somehow found her way into my room and onto my bed. I swear I thought I had locked the door last night when I came in. Guess not.

"Look Rosalie, I'm just the messenger so don't get all pissy with me. Hell this is entirely your fault anyway. You're hardly ever home and now that mom has finally figured out that Carlisle is not the only person who needs her attention she is all up our asses asking where the hell you spend all your time." Bella said with a hint of annoyance.

I then threw the comforter off my face to look at my sister who was staring at me intently. "What?" I asked

Bella sighed then turned away from me. "Rose, where _do_ you spend all of your time? I mean yeah we have school, but it seems like that's the only place that we see you and even then it's fleetingly. Then you go off and do whatever it is you do and you don't come home until really late. Hell Rose, you're lucky mom hasn't been paying attention to us otherwise she would definitely be on your ass for not being home by curfew. I know you weren't totally for this marriage and that you and mom have not been really getting along for a while now, but me and Ali still need you and you haven't been here. "

I sat up in my bed and looked at my sister. I realized then that she was trying hard not to let me see her tears. Shit. "Look Bella I'm sorry, I just have other things going on at the moment. I will admit that this whole blended family thing is getting to me and it's half the reason I'm keeping my distance. With Carlisle and his three boys and then mom and us, it's just a little too crowded for my liking." I then wrap my arm around my sister and bring her in close. "I'll try to do better and be here more. I'm not making any promises though. Like you said before, me and mom are not best friends at the moment and it's not likely to change anytime soon." I can feel still feel Bella's tears on my skin so I just sit there with her until she stops.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to lay into like that or start to cry. I just want you to be around more. I actually miss hanging out with you." says my sister. It's then we hear Jasper at my door telling us to hurry and come downstairs. I get out of my bed and pull Bella with me.

"Bella how about you me and Ali go out today? We could go shopping or just hang out." I ask as we make our way out of my room. I can see her smile spread across her face.

"Yeah Rose, that sounds great but I'm already vetoing the shopping. You know how I hate that especially when Alice is involved." said Bella in an all too serious tone.

I had to laugh at that because I knew she wasn't kidding. Alice has a tendency to go a little overboard when it comes to shopping and one of her favorite things to do whenever she can is play _Bella Barbie_. "Okay so no shopping. We'll go to the movies or something." I said just as we finished walking down the staircase. When we reached the kitchen it was to my dismay to find everyone there. Not only was my mother and Alice there but there was Carlisle, his 15 year old son Edward, his 16 year old Jasper, and then Emmett. As I walked further into the kitchen I could feel him staring at me. I turned and smiled and then I took my place at the table.

"Well it's about time Rosalie. I mean I sent Bella up after you 15 minutes ago. Did you really have to take so long?" said my mother while she along with everyone else took their seats.

"Well you know it is Saturday, and I feel like some people tend to sleep in. I apologize for thinking that maybe I would be able to do that as well." I said as I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even been downstairs for two minutes and she was already starting in on me. I was not in the mood especially since she made me get up so early. It's not like I don't love my mother, it's just that ever since before she got married she and I have sort of been drifting apart and now there is just this huge rift and neither one of us knows what to do to mend it, although at this point in time I don't know if I even would. She really works my last nerve.

Just when I was about to continue my banter with my mother, my phone started to vibrate signaling a text message.

_Good morning beautiful._

_E_

I smiled as soon as I read the message. I glanced across the table to see Emmett talking to Jasper. After a few moments I replied back.

_Hello there handsome_

_R_

I put my phone down, and then reached for the orange juice. All the while I could feel Emmett watching my every move. When I was about to talk to Alice, my phone buzzed again.

_Having you sitting so close to me and not being able to touch you is torture. _

_E _

I swear the man can read my mind because that's exactly how I felt. I felt my lips curve into a grin once again when I answered back.

_Babe I feel the same way……but tonight you can touch me as much as you want._

_R_

I could hear Emmett's phone buzzing across the table and I smirked when I saw his eager expression and his quick fingers move around on his key board.

_I like the way you think beautiful, meet me tonight at the usual time and place and think of me touching you all day long…._

_E_

After reading the message I knew my face had to be a little red.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Bella from my right side "You look a little flushed."

"I'm good Bells, just thinking." I told her. I could heard Emmett laugh a little at my response. I then took the time to text Emmett back.

_Yes……and you think of me touching you too. _

_R_

I could heard Emmett choke on his juice before I even put my phone down. I smiled to myself and got back to eating my breakfast.

"Hey Alice, I was thinking that maybe you me and Bella could go see a movie today. You in?" I asked my little sister.

"Definitely." said Alice with a smile. "It's been forever since we have done anything together."

I nodded my head at Alice while she continued to talk to Bella about what movie we would see. I then got up from the table and placed my dishes in the sink. I checked my phone to see that the time was 10:23 am.

"Hey Alice and Bella, I'm going to go get dressed, you guys need to be ready at 11:30 so we can leave." I was leaving the kitchen when I heard both of them agree. When I reached my room and began to get ready for the day all I could think of was Emmett and getting to go and be with him later that night. I let those thoughts of him and I occupy my mind as I finished getting ready and headed out the door with my sisters.


End file.
